Autumn's tale
by september rose
Summary: sometimes it still amazes me..how i get so anxious and thrilled about you.. i guess maybe it's because i just keep falling wonderfully in love with you... sasuke to sakura.. SASUXSAKU...R


**Title: autumn's tale**

**Author: September Rose**

**ONE SHOT FIC… bit long…**

**SUMMARY:**

**The night was chilly and the streets are empty. The leaves of maple trees sway in the rhythm of the wind. Their leaves landed on the rough ground, some of them dances with the wind. Two teenagers walked that lonely road, finding what are they longing for long ago. Can they find the piece that will fit in their empty hearts or is it just love that can fill them up.**

**AUTUMN'S TALE**

The season changed from summer to fall. The sun shone slightly bright. The clouds are moving faster as usual. The breeze was chilly. The leaves of trees are starting to wilt. It's Autumn in Konoha!

"Sensei! It's so cold! Can we train next season!" Naruto exclaimed. He wore his usual orange jacket and white tee shirt inside. He embraced himself, making himself feel warm and cozy inside.

"Brrrrrr… Naruto's right Sensei! It's getting so cold out here." Sakura was wearing a pink jacket with a cute bear in the front as design. She wore long pink gloves and black baggy pants.

"Okay! Let's train some other time, shall we?" Kakashi faced his students and a smile was tucked under his mask. "It sure is cold out here in the woods!" he exclaimed, embracing himself too.

Sasuke on the other hand, enjoyed the cold weather. He was used to it. He never feels cold outside, it's because he is surely cold in the inside.

Sakura looked at where Sasuke was standing. He was standing below a maple tree. He's wearing a black jacket. He was looking at the leaves falling one by one. He was not bored as usual. He was enjoying this kind of weather.

"Sasuke-teme! Are you cold? You look like you're not!" Naruto looked at him and Sasuke glared back annoyingly.

"I am not a bastard, you idiot! You are!" Sasuke complained. He was looking straight at his blue sapphire eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto! Don't say a word again. You'll fight again!" Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes and sighed.

"Sakura-Chan! Why are you always taking his side!" Naruto exclaimed. Pointing at Sasuke with a frown.

"I am not! I'm not a bias person, you know!" she reasoned back. She looked at Sasuke, who was still looking at the tree he was standing below. _"I don't want anyone to fight with him!" _she thought.

"Yosh let's get going then!" Kakashi exclaimed. He put his book inside his pocket and walked ahead of them.

"Let's go team!" Naruto yelled. "I'll surely have Ramen after we get outside this darn woods!" He said happily.

Kakashi was in the lead, followed by the skipping Naruto, then Sakura who was looking at the trail and Sasuke who looked at the ground, kicking a small rock.

They reached the village's gate. Kakashi smiled at the three of them and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto jumped at where he was standing and he headed to his favorite Ramen store. Sakura and Sasuke are left alone again.

"Well, I guess you'll be leaving right?" Sakura asked Sasuke politely. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll be going too!" she exclaimed with a smile. Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her. He just started walking straight to his house.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bid goodbye and headed home. She then remembered that her parents are out tonight.

"Oh man! I totally forgot! My parents are away. They surely didn't cooked me a supper. I guess, I'll be joining Naruto at the Ramen store." She whispered to herself. She turned back and walked to the store, where Naruto was.

"Yosh! I'm here!" she walked inside the store. She saw Naruto sitting near the counter, asking the waitress for another bowl of Ramen.

"Hey Naruto!" she walked beside him. He looked at her with curious eyes. "Yes Sakura-Chan!" he asked with food in his mouth. "Can I join you for dinner?" she asked him with a smile. He nodded. She sat beside him and ordered beef Ramen.

"This sure is delicious!" Sakura exclaimed after she gulped her Ramen. Naruto looked at her and nod. She smiled and he returned the smile. They stayed in the shop for 2 whole hours.

"Well, I better get going now!" Sakura said. Her eyes were red and surely she is feeling sleepy and dizzy.

"Well goodnight to you Sakura-Chan!" he greeted her goodbye. "I'll walk you home!" he offered and smiled.

"I'm fine Naruto! I can go home safely!" she reasoned out. "Okay!" Naruto replied, feeling sleepy and exhausted. "Well bye Naruto-kun!"

They parted and walked in separate ways. Sakura walked passed the rows of Sakura trees. Their flowers are buds and their scent was sweet.

"Oh man! I'm feeling dizzy and my head aches!" Sakura whispered to herself. Her image then became blurred from normal. She leaned at a maple tree and sighed. "How can I get home now!"

She heard fresh footsteps coming her way. She got out her kunai and hid behind the bushes. Then the person sensed her presence. He stood in front of the bushes she was hiding on. The person walked behind it and the person's figure was revealed. It was the Uchiha prodigy!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and placed back the kunai to her pouch. "I'm so glad to see you!" then her vision became blurred and she fainted. He got her and embraced her tiny body.

"SAKURA?" yelled Sasuke nervously. She fainted in his arms and her head was on his chest.

"Sasuke…" she mumbled the words and Sasuke looked at her blankly. He carried her to a bench nearby and he placed her head on his lap.

"Damn girl…" he whispered. He heard the rustling of the wind and he smelled the smell of cherry blossoms… Sakura's smell. He looked at her face and stroked her silky pink hair. He looked at the moonlit sky and sighed._ "What's this feeling?" _

After 24 minutes of silence, Sakura woke up feeling warm. She blinked and her vision becomes clearer. She saw Sasuke. He's eyes are closed.

"You're awake?" he asked her, his eyes still close. She blinked and she then realizes she was resting her head on his lap. She jumped up, causing Sasuke to open his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, her eyes staring on his onyx eyes. "Sorry…" she apologized.

"For what?" he asked her emotionless. Her eyes still on his. "For saving me…"

"I didn't save you… you fainted and then I carried you here…" he said shyly. Sakura was thunderstruck. Sasuke was blushing. He looked away so she could not see him blush. _"She'll think I have a weakness."_ He told himself.

Sakura sat next to him and smiled. He blushed again. "You're blushing?" she asked him. "No.. I'm not!" he lied.

Sakura blushed and embraced him. "Thank you for everything…" she thanked him. "For what?" he asked her thunderstruck. "Nothing!" she replied.

Her arms are around his waist and her head was placed at his chest. She could clearly hear the beating of his heart. They remained silent.

SILENCE…

SILENCE…

SILENCE…

Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura… I'm…" he was cut off. Sakura's hug tightens. He blushed slight pink to totally red. She blushed as he hugged him tighter. For a few minutes, she loosens her hug.

"I am sorry!" she apologized politely. She looked up and met his onyx eyes with her emerald ones. She smiled angelically and he returned the smile

. He was astounded by her looks and that angelic smile. He knew now that he has falling in love with her. "Sakura.." he whispered her name. "Sasuke…" she spoke up.

Sasuke hugged her and she blushed. His embrace was warm. She could feel her hair being stroked by his slender hands. "I love you…" she whispered the word silently. Sasuke heard it, but didn't respond. He was too shy… to scared to respond, he just kissed her cheeks and she flushed.

He loosens his hug and stood up. He looked at her moonlit face and smiled. "I'll walk you home!" he offered her to walk her home. She agreed. She stood up to her feet and stood beside him. She smiled and he returned a broad smile.

He held her right hand with his left hand and his grip tighten. "Let's go…" he suggested. "Hai!" she exclaimed happily. They walked to Sakura's house hand in hand.

_There are times… when I just want to look at your face,_

_With the stars in the night..._

_There are times… when I just want to feel your embrace,_

_In the cold night,_

_I just can't believe you are mine now!_

On that cold breezy night, two hearts found the correct pieces to fill the gap of their lose. They have found love with each other's companions. It took them time to understand their feelings. It was hurting them, realizing it's their end. They secretly are in love with each other. They hid it for so long. At long last, they have found each other… the person who will fill their lives with lots of hope, love and the joys of being alive and loved.

**-END-**

**Hope you love the story… please review! I'll totally appreciate it when you sign in and review. Easy on the flames people, I'm a little sensitive… ! I was thinking a while ago, maybe I'll make this story chapter by chapter… is that cool w/ you? Review my friends…v**


End file.
